Kidnappers romance
by Kasandora12
Summary: Seimei kidnaps Ritsuka, and yaoi ensues. Mpreg! occness
1. Chapter 1

Kidnappers Romance

AN: Hi guys this is my first Fanfic so please forgive me for its sloppiness. Of course I do not own loveless or any of the characters within it –A-. Please review, and favorite the Well enough of this crap, on with the fluff!

Seimei's here, and that means someone has lied to me. Now I understand what it means to be surrounded by lies and betrayal. Seimei and Soubi have lied, but…

"You're really alive! I'm so glad!" I shouted out in happiness as I rushed over to embrace Seimei. A few tears of the remaining sadness flowed down my face, as I nuzzled my face into his yellow coat. The two Zero's made a quick comment before I gazed up at Seimei.

"You seem well." Seimei said slyly "Have you two…become good friends" He asked referring to me and Soubi's _relationship._

"Seimei I- !"

"Shut up." Seimei ordered, cutting Soubi off. I soon grew anxious in Seimei arms, as he tightened his grip around me, possessively.

"You knew Ritsuka was forbidden to you and yet you still put you vile lips upon his. You disgust me, Soubi!" He spat, his velvety ears flattened down on his head.

"Seimei…?"

"And you!" He said pushing me away "To think I ever loved you." My heart skipped a beat, as I stared at his hurt expression.

"You love me?" I questioned, unsure whether or not to believe his speech.

"Of course I love you Ritsuka! I love you so very much! Why couldn't you see-?" Without even thinking I kissed him, cutting off his little speech. His eyes widened in shock, before kissing me back. The kiss was productive, but remained a simple innocent kiss.

"What-?" Natsuo exclaimed as Youji scoffed in repulsion screaming, "Eeeeeeeewwwwww, gross! You guys are brothers, come on!" I turned back glaring at them

"Shut up!" I shouted back, kissing Seimei again, before turning to return to Soubi. Seimei grasped my hand, tugging hard to get my attention. "Come with me Ritsuka. It's obvious you love me too." "I can't Seimei; I just can't betray my friends like that. You're right I do love you, but I just can't! Please understand!"Only after explaining that did I actually realize I loved him. I love Seimei with all my heart and soul, and I didn't want to- No, _couldn't_ lose him now. I froze, debating within myself. Then Soubi said, "Seimei don't torture Ritsuka with your lies. He's old enough to think for himself now!"

"What part of 'shut up' didn't you understand Soubi?" Seimei spit out venomously.

"Seimei he's just-"

"Dimmit Soubi, do you want to die?!"

At those words, Soubi became dead silent. Seimei went back to face me, "Am I torturing you Ritsuka? Answer truthfully now, for if you lie, you'll never see me again." He stated, his expression become more serious and focused, as his words stabbed me like a knife.

"No, you aren't torturing me, but you have to stop hurting people, Seimei! Come home with me. Mother misses you. Soubi misses you. Hell, _I_ miss you Seimei. Please, just come home with me!" I pleaded with him, a few tears dripping down my cheeks.

"Why should I go with you?" Seimei asked defiantly, glaring away from me. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him a bit. "Because, Seimei, I can't give up everything, and I don't want to lose-"

"So you expect me too. Ritsuka I'll be arrested, maybe even killed by the Septimal Moon! Unless you want my blood on your hands, you'll come with me…"

"No, don't Ritsuka! Don't go with him!" Natsuo and Youji cried out. I looked back to see Soubi worried and concerned face, as he looked back at me. I pondered on my thoughts as I realized that this is really it. I really have to choose between Seimei, my big brother and Soubi my loyal friend.

"I'm sorry, but I choose to stay. Like I said, I can't just leave Soubi, Natsuo, or Youji like they were nothing to me. I'm staying!"

"Fine. Soubi break open this window, I can't do it on my own." He ordered tapping his knuckle against the wall-sized fiberglass window.

"Shatter, remove this obstacle from my path. Obliterate into oblivion." Soubi said, using wordspell to his aid, allowing the window to break into millions of shards before our very eyes. You would think Seimei would've released me, but he only clung to me tighter as he stood up. His wavy, black hair tickled my ears, as he continued to embrace me. Then he quickly threw me over his shoulder and jumped out the window with me.

"NO! Bring him back!" Soubi yelled after me, running towards the shattered window, but the time he reached it I assume we were long gone.

"Soubi!" I shouted in response but I knew it was too late. He was nowhere to be found….


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Merry Christmas! I finally updated after over a week! Hopefully this will be better than the crap I spewed out earlier. Anyways, enjoy the story all! **

**Seimei POV**

I hurried towards Nisei's car, holding Ritsuka's slender, wriggling form. His desperate attempts to free himself from my arms were hopeless. He was mine.

Approaching ebony car, I popped open the back door to force him in, before slipping in myself. The car had some velvety scarlet seat covers with black leather zebra stripes. It was rather distasteful, so I tried to ignore them. I crawled up to front, opening the glove compartment to grab the duck tape I stored in there beforehand.

Using the tape I bound his hands and feet, while he was squirming and screaming for Soubi. Soubi. That man was really starting to irritate me to my core. What did he see in him that he didn't see in me? I placed the final piece of duck tape over his mouth, as tears began to gush from his eyes. It hurt me deep inside to know I was the cause of his pain, but I knew it had to be done. This was the only I could ensure we could be together.

I sat him upright and buckled him in to make this look less suspicious, as if the tinted windows didn't already do the job. After that I dried his tears with my handkerchief, and embraced his sobbing form to try to make him stop crying so much. I don't like seeing him in pain.

"Shhhh…just relax, Ritsuka. I promise you that you will not be hurt. This is the only way for us to be together. Do you not see how much I love you?" I attempted to console him but only seemed to scare him more.

I don't understand. I'm saving him from Soubi, and his false love. I'm the only one that can truly love him, like no other. I deserve him, do I not? Ritsuka kept saying something that was muffled by the tape, so I ripped the tape off his lips for a bit to let him speak.

"I love you, too, but this is madness. You need to let me go, please Sei-!" I quickly stuck the tape back on his lips, no longer wishing to hear what is being said.

I climbed to the driver seat of the car, and ignited it. On my way to driving to the house, I kept thinking about all the things we would do as a couple like eating together, sleeping together, and best of all: the sex. The sex would be ungodly pure and tantalizing. The foreplay, the sounds he would make, the bondage, the penetration and lastly the ejaculation were all something I've dreamed about for the longest time.

I stopped the car in front of a quaint, cream colored house with maroon shudders and deep grey panels. The house was surrounded by lush green lawns and many colors of roses and orchids. The house should look familiar to him; after all it was grandma's house. Yes the grandma that absolutely despised mother to the point that she would hide me and Ritsuka's existence from her. I guess you could say I was lucky to have a grandma like her.

Exiting the car, I opened the back door that was closest to Ritsuka. I picked him up bridal style, kissing the smooth flesh of his forehead. He flinched as his cheeks turned a light rosy shade of pink that suited his fair, elegant features. I continued to brush back his hair, amazed by the sheer silkiness of it all. By the time I was done he ceased to cry any longer. In fact I could almost say he was content to rest within my arms. Almost, that is.

As I was taking him in the house, I was greeted by Mimuro shocked face. He seemed to be surprised by the beautiful boy I brought in.

"What the hell? Who's this?" He exclaimed, his green hair a hot mess

"Why this is Ritsuka. I told you beforehand to expect him." I calmly reacted, smiling politely back at him. He was always so quick to explode on others.

"So this is the little shit! Welcome." He greeted extending his hand for Ritsuka. Ritsuka grabbed his first two fingers to the best of his ability.

"Mimuro, watch yourself." I warned.

"What? Can't I greet him?" He question irritably.

"You language is grotesque." I confirmed, laying little Ritsuka on the sofa. I removed all the bindings now that he won't escape. Sitting next to him I asked, "So how do you like your new home, Ritsuka?"

"We're at the old hag's house…" He replied quietly, looking around the room.

"Hey now, don't be so rude!" I scolded, poking his cheek playfully. I gave him a gentle hug, while stroking his messy black hair, loving every minute of it.

"Don't touch me…" Ritsuka warned, obviously upset with me. I became enraged and just when I was about to say something when Mimuro jutted in, stating, "Sei-kun, you should leave him alone for now. You know…to give him some time to adjust and rest. He's probably tired both emotionally and physically"

"Don't order me around, Mimuro." I said waving my finger in his face. When he was annoyed I finally stopped. I decided to give him a break for now…


	3. I'm sorry

This story will not be continued unless someone takes it up for adoption.

In 30 days it will be gone forever if it isn't taken.

I'm so sorry but I lost my files and no longer have any interest in this saga


End file.
